


The Control Pandemic

by AnaDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heart melting floof, M/M, Og story, REEEEE I dk how to tag, small bit of violence, will add tags as story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaDragon/pseuds/AnaDragon
Summary: Their is a Pandemic going around that allows the main antagonist to control the people who catch it through bite and scratch. But nobody knows that yet. They all think it just makes people much more aggressive and they don’t know that the victims are being controlled by the main antagonist.
Relationships: Amber/Valory as siblings completely platonic, Violet/Caspian, Violet/Caspian/Frost as a group at school
Kudos: 2





	1. The Beginning

Amber is walking Valory home from 1st grade when suddenly they see a Miss. Nancey, their neighbor from across the street (she’s like 80 or something), trying to fight this her granddaughter, Dawn, cause Dawn was clawing and scratching at her. Or at least she kinda looked like Dawn until her hood fell and they saw her dark gray skin and red hair. “Valory, run home and call the cops” Amber told her sister, passing her phone to her “I’m going to go try to help Ms. Nancey.” Valory did as she was told running home followed by calling 911. Meanwhile Amber was trying to save Nancey from her crazy granddaughter. Soon the police and the ambulance people came. Valory managed to avoid all of Dawn's blows but Miss. Nancey was not so lucky, along with the police. Quickly they escorted Dawn from the scene and took Ms. Nancey to the hospital and she did not look good. Her skin was turning into a gray color and her hair was turning red, along with her left eye.  


One police man told Amber right before he got in the last cop car “We’re gonna have to question you about this event tomorrow at 5 pm, at the police station on Plaq rd. got it?”  


She gave back a mere “ok.”

“That was peculiar.” Amber said to herself while walking over to her house to go check on her sister. When she got home she found her sis crying in a corner obviously terrified out of her mind. She ran over to her sister and gave her a hug “H-hey it's ok now, Ms. Nancey is now at the hospital being taken care of.”  


“B-but wh-what wh-whould m-make Da-awn act li-ike th-at, sh-she’s al-always s-so k-kind” Valory said between sobs. She and Dawn were close. “A-and h-her eye!! H-her eye was so scary!!!” She sobbed.  


“Hey it all be ok” Amber said to her but her gut told a different story. Valory Calmed down and gave Amber a hug. “How about we get you to bed Valory?” Amber Suggested, getting up off the floor. Valory made dinner, which was weird because her parents were usually home by now but nonetheless she tried her best to keep her sister calm. She got Valory into some pjs and put on a big tshirt and some yoga pants and her n’ Valory made a big pillow fort to cuddle in and watched a movie that both of them fell asleep about halfway through. At least it helped distract them from the stress of the day.


	2. School day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber heads to school, and hangs out with her Freind Arthur for a bit, and bumps heads with Violet and her lackeys like any other day. But something bizarre happens at lunch, putting Amber, Arthur, and Violet slightly awkward situation.

The next day they both had school. *Bdrig Bdring* Went Ambers alarm. “Ugh,” Amber groned “Morning already.” Amber got Valory and herself ready for school, packed their lunches, ect. Amber with her brand new driving license drove Valory and then herself to school because they were going to be late for class.  


What was peculiar though is the fact that her mom and dad never came home and it was worrying her and she could tell it was worrying Valory too, based on her unusual quietness. Sure she was a quiet kid but not this quiet. She had not spoken a word all morning. When she got to school she was greeted by her friend Arthur, who had managed to skip a grade when he was six.  


“Thought you were gonna be late,” Arthur said jokingly, “Leaving me in this wasteland meant for students.”  


“Oh I wouldn’t and you know that.” Violet replied just before they entered the extremely noisy hall.  


On their way to first period Violet, the most popular and meanest kid in school, yelled at them “Off to go see the police after school ey Amber! Thought you were too much of a sissy to break the law!”  


“Knock it off Violet!” Amber yelled back just before she walked into homeroom.  


“Whatever!” Violet Groaned as she followed them in, walking over to her boyfriend Caspian, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down. Many classes later, it's lunchtime. Amber and Arthur are at lunch talking about the event that had occurred last night.  


“So why are you seeing the police after school?” Arthur Askes.  


Amber replies, “Yesterday, when I was walking Valory home from school, we saw Ms.Nancy's granddaughter biting and scratching Ms.Nancey. So we’re going to the police station to answer some questions because we’re witnesses.”  


“That must have been horrible to see!” Arthur exclaims.  


“It was, especially for Valory, she and Dusk were very close so seeing her act like that broke her heart. It took me hours of consoling to finally calm her down after the event.”  


“Tha-”Arthur began before being interrupted by Violet.  


“This is our table you need to move,” Violet Demanded “Or else i’ll have to call daddy to get you two in dentention.” Next to her was her boyfriend and Frost, the two most popular boys in school, also two of the meanest. “So move now!” Violet Demanded again, “I’m not giving you another warning!”  


“Fine, fine. Whatever Violet.” Amber says, “Ugh those three are the worst!” Amber says once they're out of hearing distance.  


“I know, honestly I wish they would finally get punished, but no Violet and her friends are perfect little angels in the principal's eyes!” Arthur Replies. 

Twenty minutes later they're heading back to class when suddenly they hear a terrified shriek coming from the rooftop, where they were sitting earlier. They rush up stairs, fighting through the wave of students trying to flee the rooftop. When they get there they Violet running away from another student that looks like Moon, but with dark gray skin, one red eye, and red hair, with long claws trying to attack her and her friends, but is failing because it seems as tho Violet has better evasive maneuvers then one would have thought, knowing that she shouldn’t have had that much experience in the activity because everything is given to her. 

Actually Amber notices that she has much better evasive maneuvers than the average person, to the point where she should have been practicing all her life, “But for what?” Amber thinks before another screech comes out of Violet's mouth. Amber quickly gets Violet and her lackys into the building closing the door to the roof just before Moon can enter. They here a loud *thump* against the door that makes them all wince harshly, and even makes Violet through up a tiny bit in her mouth. Violet pulls out the keys to the roof and quickly locks the door, to make sure that Moon doesn’t get in, and they all stare at the door for the next solid five minutes until Violet breaks the silence.  


“Uhh, thanks for saving us I guess.” Violet says awkwardly breaking them all out of their trance.  


“Never thought I'd hear that coming from you.” Amber replies.  


“Yea mean either” Violet says, shuffling her feet slightly.  


“So uhh, we should get to class, we’re all 10 minutes late, and I don’t want to have to go to detention.” Arthur remindes everyone.  


“Oh, I could get my dad to let you have the day off as a token of my appreciation, wouldn't show up on your record.” Violet says.  


“Oh, uhh, ok, thanks, I guess.” Amber responds.  


“Sure, I’ll take you up on that offer.” Arthur says.  


“No problem,” Violet says, “but this is the only day you will get this, after that we are still sworn enemies! Got it!?”  


“Ok” Amber replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I that you are liking the story so far!! ^w^


	3. After school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valory just left school and goes on a walk when she gets a unexpected phone call.

Amber walks out from the school, driving home, but then going on a short walk around the neighborhood. “What a beautiful day to have a nice walk.” She says to herself while strolling down the street when suddenly her phone begins to ring. “I wonder who’s calling me?” She asks herself while taking her phone out from her back pocket, “I hope it's my parents telling me why they aren’t home yet!” but when she answered the phone it was not quite what she hoped. 

“Hello Ms. Red, I’m calling you to let you know that your parents are in custody for assaulting their coworkers.” Her heart shattered, how could her parents have done this! “They appear to have caught the new disease that is going around that causes people’s skin to turn dark gray, and their hair to turn red along with one of their eyes. Transmission seems to be through scratching and biting and all victims of this disease are currently in hospitals being examined.” She could feel the tears falling down her face. “By tomorrow morning we need everyone to lock themselves in their homes to keep the disease from spreading so if you need any groceries today would be the day to get them.” he said just before hanging up. Amber quickly rushed home after that and took a nice hot shower to calm her down. When she was done she noticed that it was 10 minutes till her sister would be out of school so she got dressed and headed to her sister's school. When she got there she only had to wait a few minutes till she saw her sister. Her sister hopped in the car.

“So how was your day?” Amber asked, putting the key back in the ignition and turning the car on.

“It was ok.” Her sister replied as they drove out of the parking lot.

“Elaborate.” 

“What does that mean?” Her Valory asked

“It means to, uhhhh, ummm, how do I explain…Oh Val can u grab my phone and turn on siri for me please.” 

“Sure.” She said as she grabbed Amber's phone and turned on siri.

“Siri what’s the definition of elaborate?” Amber asked siri.

“As an adjective it means involving many arranged parts or details; detailed and complicated in design or planning.” Siri replies after a moment of thinking.

“Uhh sissy can you tell me what siri means please?” Valory asks.

“Uhh ok, so what elaborate means is to tell me more details. So what I was asking was to tell me more details and things that had happened during your day.” Amber Replies.

“Ohhh ok, well I practiced my addition, and our teacher read us green eggs and ham! I really liked it, then she pulled out some green eggs and ham for us to have as a snack, it was really tasty!” Valory said excitedly.  
“Thats cool!” Amber replied as she parked the car. “Let's go get your stuff inside and grab a snack and then get some groceries, ok.”

“Ok!!” Valory exclaims. Valory skips into the house with Amber not too far behind. Valory skips to her room and puts her stuff down and then comes back over to the kitchen. 

“So what do you want for your snack, Gummys, a granola bar, or both?” Amber asks.

“Both!” Valory exclaims, grabbing them from Amber's hands, they both disappear in a minute or two the only remnants being their rappers. After Valory’s done she exclaims, “To the grocery store!”

“Ok let's get going then.” Amber replies. They both hop into the car both of them listening to the radio and occasionally singing along.


	4. The store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber and Valory go to the store, and meet someone new! On their way home Amber says something that unsettles her sis greatly.

Once they reach the grocery store Amber parks the car near the front because for some reason there's almost nobody there. When they walk in they go grab a cart first and begin to walk around the store picking up different items. Some eggs, bread, meat, dessert mixes etc. It takes them several hours until they are done and eventually they walk over to one of the cash registers to pay for their items. When they walk over to the cash register the cashier asks “So did you find everything ok?”

Amber replies “Ya we did, have I seen you at the school before?”

“Mabey, which school do you go to?” 

“Pandunomian high! You?”

“Same! What's your name? Mines Nettle!”

“Amber, and this is my baby sister Valory!”

Valory squeaks “Hi Nettle! Also Amber I’m not a baby anymore!”

Amber replies “What do you mean you’ll always be my baby sister!”

“Nu, uh!”

“Ya, hu!”

“Nu, uh!”

“Ya, hu!” And begins to tickle her little sister, her sister bursts out in a fit of giggles,

“Sto-O-o-p, Ahaha gh, Sta-A-a-P!”

“Fine!”

“And that's the last of the items, Cash or Card?” Nettle interrupts.

“Uhh, Card.” Amber replies, taking out her debit card.

“Ok, just swipe here.”

“Mhmm”

“Would you like a receipt?”

“No thank you”

“Ok, have a good day!” He replies, putting the receipt in the trash.

“K, bye!” Amber and Valory say at the same time, as they walk out to Amber's car.

“I can't wait to make brownies and cookies and cakes and cupcakes!!” Valory squeals,

“Me neither!” Ambers smiles, unlocking the car and hops in. Valory quickly follows suit.

“It's gonna be soooo tasty!!” Valory exclaims as they drive out of the parking lot. “Will mom be ok with us buying so many sweets?” a beat of silence passes before Amber replies.

“I’ll tell you when we get home, ok” Valory is immediately unsettled.

“ok” she says. Valory turns the music up and neither of them talk for the rest of the ride.


	5. Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens once they get home. Things are getting out of proportion!

When they get home they both jump out of the car and take groceries in. When all the groceries are put away Amber sits Valory on the couch. “Valory, there's a new virus going around and our parents caught it. It was the same thing that made Dawn act that way.” Amber told Valory, her sisters ears flatten along with her own.

“Oh.. no..” She says as she grips onto her sister and begins to cry, ½ an hour later Amber's alert to go to the police station starts going off. They only have 10 minutes till 5.

“Hey Valory, we need to go to the police station for questioning, we're about to run late!” Amber reminds her sister.

“Oh.. ya…” Valory says, wiping her tears. “Ok, let's get going then.” Valory follows her sister out to the car when suddenly Amber's phone begins to ring.

“Umm, hello, what is it we need to be at the police station in 8 minutes.” Amber says into the phone.

“Hi-i i'm a-a new, AHHH, intern her-re at THE, poli-ice station. DON’T COME!! O-ur employees who-o were bit by Dawn   
yes-ESterday have star-rted to try to-TO, AHHTack everry-ery-ONE!” the phone says back, before shattering glass is heard along with the beginning of a crunch before the line cuts off.

“Umm, Va-alory, we need to go-o back ins-side, li-ike, NOW!” Amber tells her sister. Once inside they see a figure running towards them through their window. Then they hear knocking on their front door, it's Violet, her lackys, the guy they met at the grocery store, Amber's best friend from school, and some other people. A few buildings over she sees a few people in a police officer suits that has dark gray skin and 1 bright red glowing eye. Amber quickly opens the door and lets them all in (but the policeman), and they all proceed to lock and barricade all the doors and windows just before about 4 or 5 policemen get there. They all have dark gray skin, and one bright red glowing eye. 

“Thanks for, *heavy breathing* letting us in.” Frost says.

“Umm, no prob, so, errm, did any of you get injured at all?” Amber asks,  
A girl with white hair replies, “I tripped when I was escaping, luckily he” she points at Nettle “quickly scooped me up and carried me away, eventually he couldn’t anymore so I had to start running on my own though.” 

“Well that's good, anyone get hurt by one of the people with red eyes?” Amber asks

Everyone murmurs a “No” 

“Well that's good. Since I don’t know all of you can you all introduce yourselves please?” Amber asks the group.

“Sure” everyone replies.

“Ok great, I’ll start us off then. I’m Amber, a rabbit anthropomorphic creature, I’m 16.” Amber said.

“Hi! I’m Valory, Amber’s little sister. I’m also a rabbit anwthsrobomorflicbic creature! That word is so hard to say! I’m 6!” Valory said.

“Er, Hi, I’m Violet, I’m 15, and I’m a Fox demon anthropomorphic creature.” Violet said.

“Hello, I’m Frost, I’m 15, and I’m a bird anthropomorphic creature.” Frost said.

“Hey, I’m Caspian, and I’m 15, and I’m a cat anthropomorphic creature.” Caspian said.

“Hi, I’m Arthur, I’m 14, and I’m a bear anthropomorphic creature.” Arthur said.

“Hello! I’m Cloud, I’m 12, and I’m a demon.” The one with the white hair said. 

“Hi, I’m Nettle, I’m 15, geez most of us are 15, Lol. Anywho, I’m a dog anthropomorphic creature that is half robot due to some drunk driver hitting me on my way home.” Nettle says.

“Rip.” Says Arthur.

“Anyway, what’s our plan?” Violet says.

“For what?” Amber replies.

“Umm, Surviving, Duh.” Violet says plainly.

“Uhh, oh ya, that, um, idk.” Amber replies.

“Well we should start to plan, now!” Violet says.

“Erm, ok, fine, only because you have a good point.” Amber says, “Try to not be as demanding all the time though.”

“Ugh, Fine.” Violet replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo things are escalating!!


	6. DIINNNEEERRRRRRRR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DDDIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNEEEEEEEERRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIINNNNEEEERRRRRR!!

“Sooooooo, anyone have any ideas?” Amber asks the group.

Cloud speaks up, “Well we could camp out here for a while, form a plan to escape to a better area to stay and just live there until the Virus dies out.”

Amber replies, “Ok, well I’ll go make dinner, then we can figure out where we’re all going to sleep.” Amber walks over to the pantry and takes out several boxes of Macaroni, “Any of you guys allergic to cheese?” She asks everyone from the kitchen. Distant no’s can be heard from the living room. “Good cause I’m making Mac n’ Cheese!” She says loudly. She fills up a pot with water and places on the stove waiting for the water to boil. “Hey Valory can u set up the table for me and also grab all the chairs you can find around the house!” Amber asks. 

Valory replies “Ok!” But immediately after grumbles under her breath “Hate being bossed around!” Amber gives Valory a quick thank you right as the water begins to boil. She takes the Mac n’ cheese, puts it in the pot, and sets the timer above to 7 minutes. Then she walks back into the living room.

“I’ll give you guys a quick tour around the house and by then the Mac should be almost done.” Amber tells the group. She walks them into the next room over. “This is the kitchen,” she says and as they walk over to the hallway she reads how much time is left on the timer. It says ‘6 minutes’ on it. As they pass a door and an opening in the wall leading to a staircase, Amber says 

“The door on the left is the bathroom and the opening on the right is the staircase to our 2nd floor and basement.” As they continue to walk down the hall they pass a set of doors. “That’s the closet,” She says pointing to the door on the left, “And that’s my parents room.” She says pointing to the door on the right. “And the 3 doors at the end of the hall are our 2nd bathroom and 2 guest rooms.” She says pointing at the end of the hall. They turn around and walk back over toward the staircase, she points down a flight of stairs, “Down there is the basement,” She points up the stairs, “And up there’s the second floor.” The group walks up the staircase single file until they reach a large open room. “This is the play room.” And they start walking around the edges of the room as Amber points out the different rooms, “ That’s my room, that’s Valory’s room, that’s our 3rd bathroom, that’s our second kitchen, that’s our other two guest rooms.” She says. 

Nettle says “You have a big house.”

Amber replies “My Gramps, granny, and my older brothers and sisters used to live here too but a few years ago gramps and granny went to go travel over the country again, we don’t know where they are right now though. And my older brothers and Sisters moved out.” 

Nettle asks “How many siblings do you have?” 

Amber replies, “Well Valorys the youngest, then there’s Celeb, we call him Cephy though because of his obsession with octopi, there’s Evelyn who’s a little older then Cephy, there’s the Evelyn twins, ones names Eve the others named lyn, then there’s Stroier but we call him Stormy cause he loves stormy nights, they help calm his anxiety, and theirs Comet, she used to go by June tho.”

Nettle replies stunned, “That-that’s a lot of siblings!”

“Eh, I’m part of a family of rabbits, it’s Normal for us.” A loud BEEEEEEP rings through the air suddenly. “That must be the Mac n’ cheese!” Amber says rushing down the stairs. She grabs the Colander and puts it in the sink and then quickly takes the pot holders from above the oven, grabs the pot with the pot holders and quickly but gently dumps all the Mac into the Colander. She sets the pot down on the counter next to the sink and takes all the Mac and puts it back in the pot. 

Valory walks in and says, “You forgot to turn the stove off again.” As she turns off the stove.

Amber replies “Oh, thanks Val!” As she’s putting the cheese powder in with the Mac n’ cheese. “How many chairs did you find?”

“Plenty.” Valory replies.

“Ok good. Everyone pick a spot at the table. I'll bring the Mac over in a sec.” Amber says. The group obliges quickly. Violet sits between Frost and Caspian. Arthur and Nettle sit next to each other and Cloud sits next to them. The only two spots left are between Caspian and Arthur. Amber brings the Mac n’ cheese over and sits down next to Arthur with her sister between Caspian and her. “Dig in!” Amber says and everyone quickly dishes out their portion. All the Mac is gone within about 15 minutes. “Time to figure out where everyone’s gonna sleep. Violet you can sleep in my parents room. Frost can sleep in the bottom floor guest room on the right, Caspian can take the left. Nettle and Arthur can take the two guest rooms on the top floor, and Cloud can sleep in Valorys room. Me and Valory will share my room.” 

“What! Why your room!?” Valory asks.

“Because my room is bigger and still has the bunk bed in it from when we used to share it.” Amber retaliates.

“Ugh, fine!” Valory grumbles. Suddenly a loud yawn forces its way out of Valorys mouth. 

“It seems like it's time for bed Val.”

“Nu! I don’t wanna” she says sleepily, barely managing to keep her eyes open. A few seconds of battling sleep later she falls asleep in the chair she’s in. Amber picks her up and walks upstairs to her room. Everyone else follows suit, walking to their designated rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIIINNNNEEEERRRRRRR!! (Whomever makes dinner in mah house screams DIINNNEEERRRR to get everyone to the kitchen to eat)


	7. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day comes with a few new surprises then one would have thought

A loud alarm rang through the air, Amber, startled, sat up immediately and looked all over the room then she spotted it. It was her alarm clock going off, she forgot to shut it off before bed the night before. She rose from the bed and then she noticed something clinging to her, it was her little sister. She was tiredly tiredly clung to her sister for warmth. She looked at the clock and noticed the time, it was 7 am so she decided to lay back down again, quickly falling asleep once more.  
Several hours later Amber woke up to something shaking her body violently, she opened her eyes to see it was her sister. In the corner of her eye she spotted the time, it was 10 am. Amber stood up and asked, “Are any of the others up yet?”

“Only Violet,” her sister replied, “She’s already made herself breakfast and is sitting in the kitchen on her phone.”

“Thanks!” Amber replied “Would you like some chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast?” 

“YES!!” Valory replied enthusiastically. Amber opened the door and quickly got to the kitchen seeing a very paranoid looking Violet. 

“Uh, hi Violet.” Amber says.

Violet looks up quickly, caught off guard but quickly composes herself. Whatever paranoid trance she was in before has shattered as she replies “Hi,” gruffly before going back to whatever she was doing on her phone. 

Soon after Valory can be seen bouncing down the steps and hops over to Violet, “Whatcha doin?” Valory asks.

Violets replies, agitated, “None of your business.” The conversation ends there. 

After Amber finishes making breakfast she asks “Hey Val, would you mind gathering the others for me please.” 

Valory obliges with a quick, “Ok.” Before bouncing over to the others rooms. Soon after everyone is sleepily following the little girl back to the kitchen and they all sit down at the table. Violet unnoticeably walks away from the table everyone is sitting down to go eat at and walks over to the couch to continue whatever she’s doing.

Midway through the meal Violet asks Amber “Do you have any scrap paper or poster board?” 

Amber replies “Ya in the closet down the hall second to bottom shelf should be all the art supplies. 

Violet mumbles “Thanks.” Before she disappears into the hallway. 

A few minutes later Violet carrying as much supplies as she can walks out the hallway to the upstairs. Once everyone finished breakfast they went to see what she was doing. Once they got up there they saw several tables leaned against each other, several large pieces of paper on the table with makers strewn about everywhere. 

“What’s…. all this..?” Amber askes. 

Violet, clearly caught off guard, replies quickly with a “Nothing, just coming up with some ideas for the plan.” Before quickly going off back to working on it. 

“So…, what do you have so far?” Amber asks, curiously looking at the papers.

“I’ll tell you once I’m done, but for now, leave me in peace.” Violet replies irritated.

“Uh… ok…” Amber replies, taking her eyes off the paper. Once downstairs Amber asks the group, “Anyone wanna play some board games?” Everyone agrees to play and time passes quickly. 

Several hours late, it’s now 4:30 pm, Violet comes down the stairs with a few sheets of large paper in her arms, “I finally finished my idea!”

Amber replied “That’s great! What is it?”

Violet awnsered, “Why I’m glad you asked.” As she took out the first sheet on her stack and magnetized to the fridge, “I have planned out ideas for plan A, B, and C! Plan A is this on this first paper here.” She pulls out a ruler and points at the paper, “1st thing we do is pack up essentials, food, water, clothes. Next we would follow this map to go to Hetelbe harbor and take one of my father’s boats. He has 7 of them so there will be at least 1 left. Then we get on the boat and sail into the sea, making sure that there are no stowaways first. I know how to drive a boat cause my dad taught me how to. 

Plan B is that either we get there and no ships are left or the ships are too overrun with those of which are infected then plan b is go. We take this path to where my paranoid aunt lives. Her house is out in the middle of nowhere and she protected it with a million barbed wire fences. It will be difficult to get into but once we get in we should be relatively safe. 

Plan C we can’t get to my aunt's house then we go to selanore cave. We will make it really difficult to get into and will grow crops and stuff to live on till this pandemic dies out.  
So what do you guys think?”

Amber answers “Uh, that’s perfect, how….on… earth…….?”

Violet replies, “Thank you! We should head out tomorrow night, what do you think?” The group nods in agreement. “Ok, I’ll make a checklist of everything we need to pack and we’ll leave at midnight.” Violet says before running off again.

Amber says to the group, “Ok….well um I’ll start on dinner, uh, you guys go entertain yourselves till’ I’m done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do believe this is the longest chapter I’ve made so far.


	8. The next night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone helped me wright this chapter so I don’t take full credit for this chapter, also MUCH GAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone helped me write this chapter!

The following day at 9 pm. Amber says to the group, “You guys wanna watch a movie?” Everyone agrees. “What movie do you guys wanna watch?” Everyone starts yelling out movie titles, eventually they settle on a movie to watch and when they're done it’s almost time to leave. Amber “Everyone grab your backpacks, put on the clothes you set aside for today, and we’ll head out.” Everyone goes into their rooms, grabs their things and changes into their clothes. “Everyone ready?” Everyone nods, “Alright then let’s head out.” 

They unbarricade the front door and walk outside. Amber says “Violet, would you please lead the way since you're the only one that knows where we’re going?” 

Violet replies “Ok” as she takes out her map. “So we’re gonna go down Venus Avenue, take a right onto Qwara Avenue, and Hetelbee harbor should be on the left. It should take us about 20 minutes to get there if we’re fast.” 

Amber replies “Thank you!”

Violet mumbles back “No problem..” and they head off quickly and quietly. Not a single person says anything until they reach Qwara Avenue. Violet says “This is Qwara Avenue, so we should take a right-“ A group of 3 infected come out from the street they were just about to enter. They try to hide quickly but it’s too late, the infected already smell them. 

Infected (female) 1 “Do you smell that?”

Infected (male) 3 “ Yea, it’s a non infected, where’s it coming from? Q you have the best nose, would you please…”  


(infected 2) (female) Q “Of course,” sniff sniff “There’s 8 over there,” sniiffffff “5 in the bushes, and 3 in tree.” 

Infected 3 “Thanks Q..”

Q “No problem R, no let’s go get em!” The infected charge at them, R (infected 3) and Q chase after the ones on the ground, meanwhile infected 2 used her wings to catch the ones in the tree. The group flees as fast as they can down Qwara, not before long they see the harbor and they rush in. There's only one boat left and it’s a tiny little Dingy boat but it’ll have to do. They all hop into the boat, all but Frost. 

Frost says to the group while fighting of infected 2, with tears in his eye’s “I’ll fight this one off, if I don’t then she’ll be able to fly and catch you guys, I’ll meet up with you all later.” Just before he yells out in pain from the infected biting him. What the group manages to see just before they get out of sight is Frost breaking the infected wings before dropping her to the ground. Following suit soon after. 

Valory begins crying, “I-I can’t believe he could sacrifice himself for-for.. US!” Sobs.

Amber tried to comfort Valory “Come here..” She begins to hug Valory “It’s ok, it’ll all be ok, I promise.”

Valory replies “Are-are you sure“Of course baby sister.”

“I AM NOT A BABY!”

“Are too!”

“Am not!”

“Am too!”

“Am not!”

“Guys! Please! Now is no the time!” Arthur yells. “I may be the funny one but this ain’t no joke! Frost just sacrificed himself for us!” He sniffles.

“Talk about winging it.” A voice growled right behind Arthur, “If he’s so brave,”the voice said mockingly, Arthur whips around toward the voice. 

“Then how about YOU!” 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Arthur’s voice cracks so suddenly and painfully, he falls, his back hits the floorboards of the ship and is knocked unconscious.

Amber yells out, “ARTHUR,” she looks up to see who did it, and there stands a smug looking guy, “My name is T.” 

Amber yells out “He’s an infected one! He has the dark gray skin and red hair!” 

Valory shrieks, “What! Wha-at are we gonna do!?”

“I know..”Amber says with all the courage she can muster and she takes out a baseball bat.

T says “What ya’ gonna do..?” 

Amber replies quickly “Nothing you need to worry about..” she said sarcastically before as swiftly as the wind, maneuvering behind T and hitting him over the head with her baseball bat, knocking him out.

“That was close.” Cloud said quietly as she kicked on the bottom of his shoe, making sure that T was knocked out completely, “Rest in bloody silence.” She said that phrase so quietly it was nauseating, before spitting on T’s closed eye.

“Better get rid of him before he wakes up in a few hours.” Amber said before tossing him overboard. 

Just as the creature reaches the water, a figure flies out of the water with blinding speed, splashing water all over the boat! “Ohhh…” Violet said angrily, “My hair is RUINED! You’ll PAY FOR THIS!” Violet’s eyes glow red with rage as she stomps over to where the figure just was. “I see you one more time, you are DEAD!” 

The figure flies right above the engine, getting a feather stuck in the gutter.

“Frost…” Caspian says, choking up a little, “These are Frost’s feathers.. I’d know them anywhere.

“Hoopty doo!” Nettle remarks joyfully,”He may be infected but we found him! He’s not gone forever!”

Caspian replies “Oh, ya, yay!”

“Let’s keep going guys! The sooner we stop this, the sooner we get our friends back!” Nettle cheers wholesomely.

Valory says “I thought we were just gonna wait the Virus out?

“Hey now, young one.” Nettle says, “We could just get back our friend then we can wait this out! The more the merrier! Also, Caspi here looks real bummed out. “Let’s make him happy again!”

Caspian replies awkwardly “Hnngggggggggg, that is the most embarrassing thing I’ve ever heard. That’s also the best speech I’ve ever heard. So I say let’s give it a shot!”

“Yeah!” The team (except Arthur,poor guy’s still passed out) cheers as they charge towards the infected F.

“Wait guys!” Valory says “At least put on some gloves!”

“Thanks a BUNCH, kiddo!” Nettle says as they ruffle the kid’s hair, “Come on everyone! Don’t hurt him though! He’s still our friend!” 

F’s Red eye flickered to its normal shade for a split second, this ended up with him losing balance and him falling slightly towards the group just enough for the group to catch him. 

“I’ve got you!” Caspian catches F in the nick of time, “No homo tho.” Frost’s eye flicks back to its normal shade of deep sea blue again and he begins laughing hystericallyCaspian blushes for a bit before the engine starts making smoke.

Violet says “Hey guys, we hafta head back to shore this boats gonna sink!”

“Got it!” Amber shouts back. Then suddenly the boat steers itself! The team fumbles back and forth as the boat quickly swerves around a sharp rock, a lamppost and a floating sofa. Even Arthur wakes up from all the ruckus! “Hey, at least this boat steers better than people in 1912!” (Side note for reader : that’s when the Titanic crashes into the iceberg.)

Valory whispers a confused “what?” before getting thrown into her sister’s arms. 

Violet says to the group, “Well.. uh.. it appears we reached shore.” Just as the boat was about to crash, it goes into a grinding halt.

“That…was…close.” Caspian was holding onto Frost which stopped the boat by pulling the boat to a stop. Frost was so exhausted he fell into Caspian’s arms. Caspian’s face went red as Frost lay his head on Caspian’s chest for comfort. He felt his heart race as Frost swung his arms around him as Caspian patted Frost in order to calm him down. Violet looks over and sees this happening. 

Violet says “Oh, uh, if u wanna date him it’s fine, I was kinda forced to date you by my dad. I’m lesbian.”

“I’m bi…” Caspian replies.

“HI LESBIAN! HI BI! I’M NETTLE!” Nettle says cheeringly, Caspian becomes even redder then he was before.

Frost says, “Caspian.. if u keep being that red you might stay that way permanently.” The sound of his voice is muffled as he buries his face deeper into Caspian’s hoodie.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!! :D


End file.
